pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - AoE Hexpressure
idea go fast. Fox007 15:04, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Somemake monk more awsome pl0x Fox007 15:23, 18 January 2009 (EST) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:26, 18 January 2009 (EST) :so saccing second Mop + Barbs per hit for more damage from your sword? Fox007 15:28, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::Means even if its removed your generally gonna do a fuckton of damage. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:30, 18 January 2009 (EST) Damage types Barbs, Mark of Pain, Conjure Lightning read them.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 16:39, 18 January 2009 (EST) :HB is still physical. --'-Chao ' 03:29, 19 January 2009 (EST) That Deprav nec will have no energy. Ever. Ricky vantof 07:54, 19 January 2009 (EST) I'd tap Deprav out for a Order of the Vampire N/Mo with Str of Honor on the warriors maintaining for more wtfpwnaoewithwtfpwndmg. :can move FF or SoLS from the SB to the Deprav over something. --'-Chao ' 08:02, 19 January 2009 (EST) :: Better now? Or should i give one necro life + Sols and the other PwK+FF (or the other way round). Fox007 09:11, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Up Soul Reaping to 10. SoLS on both necs and FF on SB, and fit in resto skills in remaining slots as you can. I'd guess that you'd drop Life, you have quite much defense anyways. --'-Chao ' 09:32, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::up Soul with what Deprav already has a Major Rune and 11 Resto is breakpoint for maintainable WoW. Conclusion: Drop Curses even further? Fox007 09:35, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Drop resto, you don't die if you can't maintain WoW. Many build spec with only 8 points in Resto and still use WoW/PwK. Remember you still have 3 monks. --'-Chao ' 09:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::: Barbs and Conjure do the same bonus dmg = Conjure is a wasted skill slot. Dark zero mousy 15:42, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Barbs Removed = Still pounding away with Conjure. Fox007 17:18, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::bah, and conjure removed? have both imo, still trigger on HB. --'-Chao ' 17:25, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Conjure removed = damage from Barbs. :::::::::Barbs Removed = Damage from Conjure :::::::::they remove one of them i.e still lots of damage or the remove both which means you lack damage. Fox007 17:38, 24 January 2009 (EST) Major on Deprav Break point for both Deprav and WoW Fox007 08:59, 19 January 2009 (EST) no need to have spotless soul on the HB when you have FF elsewhere. sure you didn't mean spotless mind? the SB necro is going to spam SB, so you could change the places of pwk and ff to give the SB necro even more energy management. --'-Chao ' 10:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) :A. jup i always mix those up B. logics are awsome. Fox007 10:39, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::is what preview is for ;> --'-Chao ' 10:42, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::To check if Frenzy + Healsig are on the same bar Fox007 10:43, 19 January 2009 (EST) the build page is a stub. finish writing it, it's already in testing after all. --'-Chao ' 11:20, 20 January 2009 (EST) build needs moar snare for moar trainingz! 16:18, 20 January 2009 (EST) :WaF + Grasping + Ability to roll teams in 5 seconds = good enough snaring. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 19:38, 20 January 2009 (EST) A rit replace necro? Why don't put a ritualist instead of the depravity necro? With channeling magic as his main attribute, Splinder Weapon and Destructive Was Glaive for more pressure? Raisen 08:06, 23 January 2009 (EST) :Because there is already enough damage in this team but if you want a Rit with DWG you may do so :) Fox007 10:51, 23 January 2009 (EST) SS over Deprav? Just a thought. but maybe not. and drop conjure for bulls? You activate more on barbs, and get the utiliy of bulls? ..LJ.. 12:39, 23 January 2009 (EST) :Dep can utterly destroy a monk and casters around it if it lands properly.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:19, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::Removing Channeling usually does the same though. Ricky vantof 16:29, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::+Deprav to really fuck em up ^^ Fox007 17:07, 23 January 2009 (EST) OotV I'd tap Deprav out for a Order of the Vampire N/Mo with Str of Honor on the warriors maintaining for more wtfpwnaoewithwtfpwndmg. Shinko 15:02, 23 January 2009 (EST) :The Spell Breaker monk has Strength of Honor. crazy cow 15:07, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::Besides that most of the damage comes from Physical + Mark of Pain / Barbs Fox007 16:12, 23 January 2009 (EST) "This is blasphemy!" "This is madness!" :"Madness?" ::"THIS! IS! HEXGAAAAAY!" Tbh, spell breaker and depravity make this so gay its hilarious. Also, apparently hundred blades is terrible compared to scythes, according to Auron. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] [[User contributions:Napalm Flame|'contributions']] 05:48, 26 January 2009 (EST) :HB has it's place. ..LJ.. 12:49, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::Why Spell Breaker anyway? Spell Breaker is like PnH on 1 target versus hexes only. Dragnmn talk 18:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::not versus hexes only... --'-Chaos-' 18:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::SB is still pretty strong at KotH's [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 18:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::PnH is more universal. The third monk allows you to heal through any damage/interrupts. And you don't have something like Ritspike where keeping SB on the caller is vital for winning. Dragnmn talk 21:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC)